


<牵绊> From dawn to dusk

by zhuzixxxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 纪念日快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzixxxx/pseuds/zhuzixxxx
Summary: *初试肉*ABO*纪念日快乐！
Relationships: 谦斑
Kudos: 3





	From dawn to dusk

“金有谦，我觉得我们可以浪费一整天来做点情色的事” 斑斑一大早缩在金有谦怀里，俩人身上罩着被子，被窝里还带着昨晚的暧昧

金有谦听着自家情人独有的沙哑和奶音：“说什么呢大早上的，你的腰不疼了？昨晚还嚷嚷着让我停下来的” 

斑斑贴到金有谦的脖颈上密密的啃了几个红印在白皙的锁骨上，末了还得意的亲了几下金有谦的下巴

金有谦垂头亲了下斑斑的额头：“呐，你是真的不想起床了是吧？” 金有谦贴在斑斑腰间的手不自觉收紧了些

斑斑软着嗓子撒娇：“嗯，不想” 斑斑伸着腿往金有谦腰上蹭

金有谦贴在斑斑腰上的手有些肆无忌惮的摸着那片光滑的肌肤， 惹得斑斑轻喘了几声

斑斑不耐的扭了扭腰，金有谦的唇贴着斑斑的眉心一路到柔软的唇瓣上，金有谦留恋的斑斑的唇上厮磨了几下

斑斑有些难耐的湿着眼眶看着金有谦：“快点...” 

金有谦亲了下斑斑的眼角回应：“不行，我们得好好浪费一整天的时间” 金有谦抚着斑斑的腰

斑斑勾住金有谦的脖颈撒娇道：“那你，靠近一点嘛，好热” 斑斑被金有谦的信息素围绕，空气中渐渐飘出属于omega的蜜糖味和alpha的柚子香

金有谦把被子从斑斑的肩上扯到腰间，金有谦吻上昨晚留下的印记，在旁边又啃上新的吻痕，斑斑蜜色的肌肤上有着点点的斑红颇为漂亮

斑斑被金有谦亲吻的有些难耐，斑斑蹭了蹭金有谦的腿开口：“唔，别、别咬了...痒...啊，轻...轻点” 金有谦恶趣味的咬了下有些红肿的乳头，虽然斑斑是男性但对于omega来说乳头还是敏感的

斑斑挺了挺腰凑近金有谦，在情事方面斑斑很是主动，金有谦存了心要折磨床上的人，伸手拍了拍斑斑的腰道：“哎，不许动” 

斑斑被金有谦弄得只能红着眼眶揽着金有谦的脖颈任由他在自己身上又舔又啃的，斑斑软软的呻吟着：“唔...谦呐...轻...轻点嘛...唔，痒...好热” 斑斑说着又想把俩人身上的被子扯开

金有谦急忙扯住被子：“别扯，感冒了怎么办？” 金有谦亲着斑斑有些发红的嘴唇

空气中的蜜糖味越发的浓郁，金有谦贴近斑斑，斑斑像是在沙漠中找到绿洲似的直直往金有谦身上蹭：“唔，抱抱...热” 金有谦特别喜欢斑斑在床上撒娇，金有谦伸手到斑斑的背后顺着背脊线滑落到腰窝

斑斑觉得自己都要疯了，金有谦这家伙怎么这么过分，斑斑舔着金有谦的唇角，湿漉漉的眼神直勾勾的盯着在自己身上的男人：“谦呐...快点进来...快点” 

金有谦亲了下斑斑的额头开口：“那你，诱惑诱惑我嘛，快点，性感一点的” 金有谦往斑斑的大腿内侧摸了几下，果然摸到了一些溼润

斑斑挺起身子贴近金有谦轻喘：“谦呐，我想要...快点...想要你进来...” 斑斑整个人挂在金有谦身上，腿间还泛着一些水光

金有谦有些难耐的抚着斑斑的腰：“嘛，就只能这样吗？没有再性感一点的吗？” 金有谦讨好的摸了几下斑斑泌出水的穴口

斑斑被摸得软了身子，绵软的搭在金有谦身上：“今天可以不带套的” 斑斑咬了下金有谦的耳朵

金有谦轻轻探入斑斑的穴口：“呐，你说的，我就真的不带了” 斑斑一直没松口让金有谦不带套的事情，毕竟omega一生只能被标记一次

金有谦心动的抚着斑斑的腰：“斑斑，你确定了？” 金有谦把性器抵在斑斑溼润的穴口

斑斑难耐的点头索吻：“嗯...快点嘛，快点...快点进来” 斑斑纤细的双腿环上金有谦的腰，俩人之间的距离拉得更近

斑斑像小猫一样蹭着金有谦的腿间，前端的性器抵在金有谦的腹部渗出了些许白浊，金有谦慢吞吞的挤进斑斑的后庭：“疼嘛？斑米？” 金有谦在情事总是特别温柔，完全不见平时对斑斑的占有欲

斑斑皱着眉翻到金有谦身上，斑斑跨坐在金有谦身上，俩人的交合处贴得更近：“嗯...好深...你今天不要那么...嗯...温柔了...啊唔...” 金有谦情动的挺进斑斑的身体

斑斑挂在金有谦身上脸上弥漫着潮红：“唔...嗯...快...快一点啊...嗯...快点” 斑斑被金有谦捏着腰亲着嘴角

卧室里散布着蜜糖和柚子的香气，斑斑被金有谦压进床里，金有谦刻意退了一些，斑斑急急忙忙的缠住金有谦的腰：“嗯...别...进来” 

金有谦亲了下床上人红着的眼角，刻意逗了斑斑：“那我是要进去还是别进去？” 

斑斑被本身omega体质给引起的情热失去了理智，生理眼泪被硬生生逼了出来：“进来...求你...快点进来...深一点...啊！” 金有谦把斑斑的腿分得更开，狠狠的撞进了斑斑的体内

斑斑眼角泛着眼泪，绵软的手搭在金有谦的脖子上，金有谦舔着斑斑被自己亲到发红的唇，金有谦抹去了斑斑脸上的眼泪：“斑斑...斑斑” 

斑斑几乎快被金有谦揉进身体里，金有谦把斑斑整个人从床上抱起，斑斑的腿有些颤抖的挂在金有谦腰间，金有谦把斑斑锢在前些天刚洗过的落地窗帘上，斑斑的背后抵上有些凉的落地窗

金有谦托着斑斑的臀部，金有谦的手指悄悄伸到俩人的交合处摸了下怀里人流着水的小穴：“宝贝，你怎么这么湿？嗯...别夹...” 

斑斑被金有谦突然的动作吓得一机灵呻吟出声，被金有谦拍了拍屁股安抚了一番，斑斑全身都泛着粉色：“好凉...太...太深了” 

金有谦咬着斑斑的脖颈，原本布满吻痕的肌肤又被金有谦添上更多新的印记，金有谦的背后被斑斑刮出了好几条深深浅浅的红印

待到斑斑难耐的贴得更近时：“唔...嗯...去床上” 金有谦让斑斑躺在床上，毕竟待会儿可有的折腾的

斑斑红着眼眶有些沙哑的开口：“唔嗯...谦呐...再快点，好热...嗯...哈，不...不行了...啊..” 

金有谦亲上斑斑的眼尾，密密的留下亲吻在斑斑的脸上，金有谦把斑斑的腿分开，狠狠的顶到生殖腔内：“斑米，疼的话就咬我” 金有谦即将在斑斑的体内成结，且永久标记

斑斑的蜜糖味在这一刻完全爆发，整个卧室像被泡在蜜糖罐里一样弥漫着甜丝丝的气味，还有另外一股有些酸甜的柚子味混杂其中

斑斑皱着眉被金有谦禁锢在怀里，斑斑勾着金有谦的脖子大口的喘息，斑斑亲着金有谦的唇：“哼...嗯..亲我...亲我有谦...唔....好涨....” 成结的时间有些长，大概需要半小时

半个小时内，金有谦时不时亲吻着斑斑的唇一下轻轻的按着斑斑的腰，待到成结完成，金有谦打算退出斑斑的身体却被斑斑软着嗓子：“嗯...别出去...进来” 

金有谦安抚着斑斑：“不行，会难受的，乖嘛” 

斑斑撒娇的在金有谦颈窝开口：“嗯...不要...不要出去...在里面嘛” 

金有谦感觉到斑斑的穴口又溼润了：“斑米，你这是来发情期了啊？” 

斑斑的唇蹭着金有谦的脸颊：“嗯...难受...你动一动嘛” 

金有谦被斑斑蹭了几下又硬的不像话只得轻轻的顶了几下：“里面好温暖呢，宝贝，等会不许说停啊” 

斑斑脸上的红晕未退，漂亮的眼睛带着点水滴：“嗯...不要停...快点...大力一点...嗯...啊哼...操我...” 

金有谦翻身到斑斑身上又持续了一次的性爱，就这样从早上做到了晚上，谁也不知道两个人到底做了几次，斑斑在最后一次再也射不出任何液体时向金有谦索吻：“谦呐，我困” 

金有谦本想抱起斑斑去清洗，但被斑斑环住腰：“别洗了...想要孩子” 

金有谦亲了下斑斑的额头：“晚安，斑米” 金有谦抱着斑斑窝进床铺，金有谦实现了斑斑的愿望，嗯，好吧，其实是斑斑的要求

完、


End file.
